In The Guard
by Zekonos
Summary: Laconus Roth is in the Guard, fighting for the imperium. Recovering from a grievous injury from the forces of chaos, he's eager to resume the fight. However, in a fight against chaos, not all is what it seems...
1. Chapter 1, Recovery

On a white canvas stood multiple shadows, one stood alone, and the others form a small group, all facing the lone, tall, robed figure. Some members of the group are grasping long poles with sharp ends. It was holding something close to its feminine chest. A slightly shorter, masculine figure walked forward, emerging from the group towards the solitary figure. The robed shadow advanced after tightening its grip on the object, then relaxing and handing it over. Then as it strode away, a distant sound could be heard, a crying baby.

Laconus awoke in the bed to see a rugged, helmeted face as well as a finer, slimmer face wearing glasses. His memory lagged a moment before he could remember then the rugged man spoke.

"Hello! Everythin' still tickin' in there?" He said. Oh right, Cain, the squad leader. And the other man was Kaltos, the platoon apothecary.

"Yeah Cain, my mind's alright, but my memory…." Laconus replied with a hint of humor.

"It's normal, due to the circumstances of the event; it's expected for you to have some amnesia." Kaltos spoke. "Frankly, I'm surprised you're able to remember your squad leader's name." he chuckled, "Can you recall where you are, who you are, or what happened?"

"I remember, a loud screaming sound, like artillery, then a ground-shaking explosion. After that, I remember, only vaguely, being dragged into a Valkyrie by two guys, along with some others. Lasguns were being fired, I could tell. Then I woke up here." Laconus said with enmity.

"Very good, Mister Roth, what your squad leader told me is that-"

"There was artillery strike on where we was infiltratin'." Cain cut Kaltos off "We was 'bout halfway before we saw some of them bastard rebels. Trouble is, they saw us too, and called in an artillery strike, 'bout three of us was killed outright, but you, Jericus, and Thak were only injured. You got the worst of it though" The names rang in Laconus's mind as he slowly recalled what he was involved in. Jericus and Thak, were squadmates, part of the Feruthian thirty-seventh light infantry regiment, third squad. The planet, Feruth Beta, was at war with the Forces of Chaos. Luckily, there was only blasphemous rebellion at the moment, but soon they might call in Daemons, or Chaos Space Marines. Laconus had never seen a loyalist marine, never-mind a traitor.

"Thank you, Cain, for 'breaking it' to him like that, I suppose it's easier that way." Kaltos said, interrupting Laconus's train of thought. "Now, do you remember anything else?"

"Yeah, this is Feruth Beta; we're at war with heretics. I'm part of the Feruthian thirty seventh light infantry, squad three." Laconus said, repeating his memory. Kaltos and Cain were rather relaxed now it seemed, maybe from the realization that Lakon could remember things still. His wounds became apparent though, his left side was beginning to ache, and his left leg was as well. "If you don't mind though, I'd like to rest."

"Yes of course, you need about two days rest, and then you can return to duty and see your squad mates." Kaltos said.

"TWO DAYS!? You said his 'recovery' would be over and done with soon." Cain shouted.

"Soon around here is two days. Your lucky he didn't die outright." Kaltos replied smartly.

"Emperor damn it. Well, son rest up. You'll be returnin' to service soon, but I doubt ya remember most of the training, so the boys'll have to teach ya." Cain grumbled, as he left, with Kaltos following. After the door shut, Laconus fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2, Remember

In The Guard 2

Laconus awoke two days later. He saw Kaltos walking into the small room writing something down. Kaltos glanced up to see the guardsman.

"Hello there, corporal." Kaltos said.

"Hi, doctor. Could you tell me what exactly my injuries were?" Laconus asked.

"Oh, you mean the injuries you _had_? You've been in the hospital for about three days, but with the marvels of modern science, you're totally recovered," Kaltos said, "but if you need to know, you had two broken ribs on the left side, a large piece of shrapnel in the left leg, and a concussion, which led to your memory blocks."

"Okay, well since I'm all recovered, I would like to get back on duty." Laconus said.

"Right, well, Cain is waiting down in the armory, probably practicing. Ask him for your kit and other items. But first you'll have to pass a little checkup."

***

Laconus walked down the hallway, following the route to the armory. The hallways were very wide. Odd, Laconus thought, usually there were crowds of people moving to and fro, usually with stretchers or their full kits. War is tough on planets like this, very little resources, and it's often difficult to get reinforcements on a small engagement like this. They were the only the people to fight here. A chronometer on the wall showed that it was about eight A.M. sol standard, Laconus noted. That's a bit later than usual. Laconus was then met by the thick bulkhead doors of the armory. After punching a few numbers on the pad, the door opened.

"It's about frekkin' time…" Cain grumbled, leaning up against a column. The armory was small complex with several different facilities, including a motor pool, shooting range, training ring, and weapons storage. None of them escaped the smell of oil, metal and sweat. Finally, something normal, "So, are ya all healed up?"

"Yeah, where are the others?" Laconus questioned.

"Jericus and Thak? They're out in the ring, practicing." Cain replied. That was an oddity of the Feruthian thirty-seventh, sword training was doctrine, Laconus recalled. It was strange, re-learning things from his mind.

"Anyway, I wanted to get my kit, so we could get back to duty." Laconus said.

"Of course, follow me. Oh, and sorry, we cleared out your locker, we were almost not sure if you would make it." Cain said as he started walking.

When they got to the locker room, Cain walked to a bench with a kit bag on it. Laconus presumed that the locker next to it was his.

"Here's yer kit. You can check it all, and after you're suited up, head to the trainin' ring. After some trainin', we'll get to the shootin' range, followed by some drills." Cain said as he left.

Laconus opened the bag and saw his flak amour, as well as his other gear. Something else that dawned on him was the use of camo-robes by the Feruthian thirty-seventh. Camo-robes were basically camo-cloaks, but instead they covered the arms, back, and legs. The robe was parted at the front and back, as well as the sides slightly. This was completed by a hood or mask. Helmets were optional, and the only parts the robe didn't cover were the chest and feet, and the vambraces. Other parts of kit included the mono-sword, complete with sheath, gear belt, lasgun, autopistol (with optional silencer). Some other items Laconus were presumably from his locker, including the Imperial infantrymen's uplifting primer, some dog tags, an aquila necklace, and a strange bone-necklace with a large red stone that dominated the necklace. When he touched it he recalled a particular event.

***

"Come, my son, I've something to give you." Laconus's father said, gestruring him into the tribal hut. He produced the jeweled amulet from a small leather pouch on a small primitive wooden stand. He handed the small boy the necklace.

"What's this Dad?" He said, inspecting the amulet.

"It… It belonged to your mother."

***

Laconus groaned, rubbing his head. This was… different, that was for sure. Like a memory that you watch on video. He looked around at the dark green floor and steel lockers. His vision was getting hazy, and his ears began ringing. No point in telling the others, better get to duty, and soon, Laconus thought. Being late was a bad idea. He got his flak armor on quickly and suited up with everything else as well. He wore the red amulet under his camo robe, and the aquila outside. He holstered all of his weapons, stored his other gear in the locker, and headed to the ring.

The ring was just that. A large circular depression filled with a small layer of sand with plasteel walls, and a few marks on them to show they had been used for a long time. When he got there, Jericus and Cain were practicing. Cain swung quickly, with Jericus stepping out of the way and striking. Cain parried this as well, and the fight continued. He walked up to the gallery and began watching with Thak.

"Thank goodness, you're okay." Thak said as he reached out a hand. Thak had a broad build, for a guardsman. He was wearing the usual local uniform, but right now his hood was back. He had dark blond hair and a savage scar running from his right eye down to the bottom left of his jaw, as well as some feral tattoos running from his eyes to behind his ears and down his head. His eyes were brown. Thak was from Feruth Gamma, a feral world. The planet is forested, with only a few outposts of Imperial civilization.

"Thanks." Laconus said as he took Thak's hand and shook. They both continued to watch the practice below. "So, how bad were your injuries?"

"Not bad, only some shrapnel." Thak replied, "I saw when the shell hit, you were blown ten feet back into a wall. I'd say your lucky to be alive. Guess the ancestors want you to live." After Thak said this, there was a loud clang and Jericus was on the ground. He stood and bowed to his opponent.

"I guess so." Laconus said.

"A good fight, sergeant." Jericus said to Cain.

"Yeah, I reckon it was." Cain retorted. After this, Cain and Jericus sheathed their swords and walked to the gallery.

"Laconus! Good to see you again. Thank the Emperor you have recovered." Jericus said from his respirator. Jericus also wore his hood back, and he was bald with green eyes. Strange, Laconus thought, Jericus usually didn't wear a respirator off duty.

"Good to see you as well. Though, if you don't mind me asking, what's the respirator for?" Laconus said as he shook hands. Jericus's green eyes flickered for a moment before he answered.

"The mission, remember? I got some shrapnel in my throat. The got it all out, but this device shall aid my breathing while the wounds heal properly." Jericus said glumly, "Oh, Emperor aid us, you have truly forgotten a lot." That statement reminded Laconus of who Jericus was. He was Feruth Alpha, the capital planet of the system. He remembered that Jericus was the squad sniper, and was the most pious of the squad. His piety proved useful though, because Laconus had never seen him miss a shot with his long-las.

"Anyways, we got some trainin' to do!" Cain shouted, "Now first, I want to see if you forgot everythin' boy. Laconus! Yer up with Thak in the ring!"

Laconus bowed in ring, facing Thak, his opponent. They bowed, and drew swords. Laconus put his left foot a bit behind the other, pointing left, and his right foot pointing ant his opponent. His sword was in his right hand, on the left side of his body, and the point directed at his partner. The parrying stance, Laconus thought to himself, as he remembered all the classes he attended. He watched Thak grip his sword in two hands, above his head. Eagerly, Laconus waited for Thak to make the first move. Then, suddenly, Thak stepped forward and struck, only to be parried by Laconus. Laconus then leaped to the left and grabbed Thak's right arm. He thrusted with his blade to try to win the duel, but as he did that, Thak grabbed the intruding arm.

"Bad decision." Thak said humorously, and threw Laconus to the ground as his hand opened nervously. After this, Cain blew his whistle.

"Alright, Alright, Thak, you win." Cain said. As Laconus got up and sheathed his blade, he remembered something. Thak was most likely the strongest of the group, and on Laconus recalled talking with him about his homeworld. Grappling is one of their most used combat techniques on Feruth Gamma, and strength is natural.

"Oh man, good duel." Laconus acknowledged as he bowed. Thak followed.

"Okay, we've got a few more duels, and then it's drillin' time." Cain said, "So don't get comfortable."


	3. Chapter 3, Deploy

In the Guard 3

Jericus stood across from Laconus in the ring. His sword was sheathed.

"Remember, comrade, Cain commanded that I hold nothing back. As he ordered, I obey. Expect no quarter." Jericus said solemnly. Laconus supposed that would help him return to his former status, and Jericus was one of the most serious of the squad. This was reassuring, at least.

"Of course" Laconus replied. The combatants bowed, and drew swords.

"Fight!" Cain shouted from the gallery. Laconus struck like lightning, stepping towards his opponent and slicing down from the right. In reply, Jericus then thrusted with his sword towards Laconus's torso. This was countered by Laconus. He quickly parried the blade outwards with force, breaking Jericus's guard. The attacker then struck Jericus's chest-plate with the flat of the blade, signifying the end of the duel.

"Well done boy! Looks like your back in the swing!" Cain yelled approvingly, "Alright boys, we got thirty minutes for dinner break. Get down to the mess, then to the Briefing room in the Ops center for a debrief."

***

After dinner, Laconus found his way to the briefing room. The briefing room was similar to what Jericus said was a classroom. There were desks, a holo-screen, and booklet racks on the desks. When he got there, Thak and Cain were there, as well as some others he didn't recognize. Laconus checked his chronometer. Six-fifty-eight. Jericus must be praying.

"Take a seat son." Cain said, sitting in a desk next to Thak. Laconus walked to the desk closest to Thak and sat down. There were some other guardsmen here, and a few didn't even have camo-robes. Strange, must be from some other regiments.

"Who's all this?" Laconus asked Thak.

"Oh, these guys are from the Feruthian third airborne, seventh armored company, second mechanized infantry, and twelfth artillery, as well as some more of the thirty-seventh." He replied.

"Quite the gathering, what's it all for?" Laconus questioned. Thak shrugged.

"It don't matter, they'll explain in a bit." Thak said as Jericus entered, not interrupting the murmur of the men.

"Greetings, gentlemen." Jericus whispered.

"Alright men! Attention!" One of the officers said. The chatter quickly halted. "Okay gentlemen, I am Solomon, the senior officer that is going to command the operation." He said in his assured voice. He had a bionic eye and an officer's cap, as well as some officer robes. These robes weren't made of the camo- robe material, and were very ornate. The only other men that had camo-robes were the airborne.

"The objective of the Op is to take out one of the rebel supply depots, and this major one is located in one of our old cities. The city, Scari, rebelled with the other three at the start." Solomon said as a number of screens cycled through. "After this, the rebel supplies will be sundered, and we will be able to strike at the heart of the rebellion." There was a slight murmur of approval. "After this, we shall strike the traitor, Governor Okato." The holo-screen flashed, showing an imperial eagle, then the face of the rebel Governor, with a chaos star covering the left portion of his face.

After this passed, the briefing went on as normal, explaining the intricacies of the operation. Then he began to speak of the thirty-seventh regiment's role.

"Alright soldiers, here's the plan" He said, "The thirty-seventh light infantry company will travel ahead of the main army, as the company specializes in infiltration. They will take out all outposts around the north face of Scari, in order to keep the main army from being detected. When they finally reach the city, they will take out all anti-air and long-range anti-tank weaponry." He said as the holo-screen changed to a different screen, marked 'BRIEFING COMPLETE', "That's all men, rendezvous here at oh seven hundred. Dismissed." As he walked away, some men rose out their seats, and left. Others began to talk about the mission.

"Right, well I'm gonna clean m' stuff then hit the sack." Cain said. The rest of the squad-mates nodded and followed him to the armory.

***

Laconus was lying on his back on the forest floor, barely aware of his surroundings. He could only see the stars.

"This one is strong in the ways of the seer." A smooth masculine voice said.

"Yes, and his upbringing has made him very physically conditioned, as well as his strength of will." Another, female voice said.

"Perhaps this was from his mother-" A new voice interjected.

"Do. Not. Speak of her." The male voice said angrily.

"Very well, but remember we cannot let him know we are present, so we must leave"

***

Laconus sat up suddenly, gasping in his military bed. He second-naturedly checked his chronometer. Five-fifty-eight, two minutes before the awakening alarm. He looked around and saw Jericus awake, already beginning his morning prayers. Thak was still asleep as well as Cain. The loud alarm soon awoke them suddenly. The entire squad got up and began their prayers.

The prayers were brief, about fifteen minutes, and afterwards it was straight to the mess, then the locker room in the armory. They all got their kit on, but when Laconus was shirtless, Jericus spoke.

"Laconus, did you always bear that?" He asked politely. Laconus looked in the nearest mirror. There was a wolf's head turned sideways, along with some strange runes near it.

"That's odd, I don't remember the runes, but I always had the wolf head… I think." Laconus replied. He also looked at his arms, where there were black tendril-like tattoos on his forearm, going up to his shoulders. "Maybe… Maybe they're burn marks?"

"Quit the chatter, we gotta get suited up for the mission." Cain grumbled. His words were heeded, as they all got their kit prepared and checked. Thak appeared to have an auxiliary grenade launcher, along with some straps on his bracers for spare grenades. He also had a melta bomb attached to his belt, Laconus noted. Hopefully we won't need to use it, he thought. He also made the assumption he was going to be the demolitions carrier. Then he peered at Jericus. He was wearing the usual gear, but he had a long-las instead of a lasgun, and he also had magnoculars. The team sniper, Laconus remembered.

"Uh, sir, will I be getting any specialized equipment?" Laconus questioned Cain. He didn't remember about it.

"Oh, right. You're getting a scope for your lasgun that you can take off at any time, as well as an auspex and a pump-action shotgun." Cain said as he strapped his helm on, "You can pick it up when we're done here."

"Okay." Laconus replied, dressing in his standard combat-infiltration gear, and putting up his hood.

***

Afterwards he went to the supply office and handed the officer his form. The requisition office had an open window with a counter, a bulkhead door on the right side, and the rest of the windows were, presumably, bulletproof. It was next to the shooting range, where Laconus could hear shots being fired. Practice.

"Alright, so you need a shotty, an auspex, and a scope kit. Anything else?" He asked.

"Hm… maybe one, no, make it three grenades." He replied, sticking three fingers up.

"Comin' right up." The officer said. Laconus took off his backpack and opened it, preparing for the coming supplies. "There you are." He said as he placed a small box on the counter, an auspex, the shotgun, and the three frag grenades. Laconus opened the box. It had interior cushion, and the scope with its bindings.

"I assume you know how to fit it, right?" The man queried.

"Of course." Laconus replied.

"Good luck then" He said with a wave.

***

Laconus met the other squad members in the Ops center. They were all sitting on a bench overlooking the motor pool. The motor pool was basically a huge military parking lot, with cranes and fixtures for fitting and fueling. Chimeras and Valkyries were being checked and tested, and a handful of basilisks were being prepped.

"So this is it hey?" Laconus said as he took a seat.

"That's right. I live for this!" Cain exclaimed.

"I bet you do, sergeant." Jericus laughed.

"O' Course he does. We all do." Thak said.

"Right…. Anyway, how are we going to deploy?" Laconus inquired.

"Well, the plan is to drop us on the edge of enemy territory with the Valkyries. They'll come back to refuel and pick up the airborne." Cain responded. The squad nodded in agreement. The intercom turned on.

"ATTENTION! All regiments ready for deployment. Deployment begins in fifteen minutes." The voice droned.

Alright boys, we gotta leg it to the second Valkyrie. That's the one we're taking." Cain commanded.

When they reached the Valkyrie, the squad walked up the ramp. As they strapped themselves in, Thak spoke.

"Hey sarge? Why don't we just airlift everything to the fight, or close to it anyway?" He queried.

"Son, this is Beta. This is pretty much a backwater. We don't got the hardware to carry tanks and such, and Valkyries sure as the warp won't do the job." Cain chuckled. A member of the crew came back into the carrier.

"You all geared up?" He asked. There was a muttering of a positive response. As he asked, two of the third airborne came in. They sat in the seats next to the heavy bolters. Laconus guessed they were the gunners. The intercom shrieked again.

"ATTENTION! Begin deployment!" The voice called.

After he said it, the Valkyrie began to lift off, and Laconus could see the treeline, very, very far away.


	4. Chapter 4, Insertion

In the Guard 4

Solomon walked through the officer's quarters, passing the guards who stood at attention and walked into his quarters. His desk had two holo-screens, one on the left, and the other opposite. Solomon's quarters were slightly ornate, with medals from a few previous campaigns and some from his days as a guardsman, and a sergeant. A guardsman… that was what he once. He wasn't freely promoted like those frekking nobles, he earned his leadership. Solomon sat down in his desk, and the left holo-screen came on as he commanded. He typed in on the keypad the words 'CAMPAIGN STATUS'. A bar at the top of the screen appeared, marked with those words, and a window dropped down from it. It showed a map of the surface of Feruth Beta, marking enemy territory and allied territory. Beta only had three main continents, one in the east, another relatively close by in the west, and the last in the south. The largest continent in the west, called Majoris, was where the rebellion emerged, in three cities of the south part. They were Scari, Fergund, and Minsck, the most latter being the largest and home to the rebellion governor council. The rest of Majoris was controlled, and so was Minoris, the eastern continent, but Tertius was no-man's land. Expeditions sent there marked it as barren wasteland. The screen showed the latest deployment's movement, striking from a city about six-hundred clicks from Scari, known as Wulgan.

After checking this, he checked the regiment list. A header appeared under 'CAMPAIGN STATUS' saying 'REGIMENT STATUS', listing off the company manpower. Under the Feruthian third airborne, there were only four Valkyries and eight squads of guardsmen. For the Feruthian thirty-seventh light infantry, there were only three platoons, with three squads each, along with command. The Feruthian seventh armoured company had four Leman Russ Battle tanks, two Leman Russ Punishers and a single Leman Russ Vanquisher. The second Mech. Infantry had four Chimaera and two platoons, with command. The twelfth artillery company had two Basilisks and four Griffons. He shut the screen off when he finished.

He leaned back in his chair and let out a resounding sigh. Resources were direly limited indeed. The rebellion would have been easy do deal with if they had access to a Vindicare assassin, or an assassin of any type. The problem was requisitioning one. The planet hadn't really been proven an especially important one, and even then, it was difficult for a guard commander to get one. The only really important part of the system was Alpha, the Hive world, where the nobles lived. The holo-screen then flickered on.

"Hello there Solomon. I trust the campaign is going well?" Tobias said in his usual superior tone. Solomon disliked dealing with politics or nobles, but he realized that they're important for the people.

"Greetings, Governor. Yes, have mobilized towards the outlying rebel city. With the Emperor with us, we will have the city retaken by the end of the month." Solomon responded. "Although, it could be done a lot faster if we had an assassin."

"Mm, yes. I realize this but you must know that would just look awful with our recent troubles of Alpha. You know the chaos cult of the noble house Kragen. We required an assassin for that, and if we request another, we may become under scrutiny from the Inquisition." Tobias said.

"Well, sir, I do believe that if we take out this rebellion _now_, we won't have to risk anything." Solomon said, "But if we cannot use an assassin, can we at least request some reinforcements?"

"I trust that you will be able to destroy this rebellion easily enough, without reinforcements. Although, if you insist, I will dispatch for some reinforcements from our current deployments." Tobias said.

"Thank you, sir. End transmission."

***

Laconus touched the data-slate, reading the news from the system and the sub-sector. The sub-sector was at relative peace, with the exception of Feruth.

"You think we'll get out alright?" Laconus asked.

"Ah, we'll be fine. Just a regular rebellion. Only men, nothing else really." Cain said.

"True, and the Emperor is with us. With him we shall be victorious." Jericus said.

"Well, I'd say we're just lucky to be alive now. Can't say 'bout tomorrow." Thak said.

"Anyway, we're close now, so get ready to go." Cain said, quieting the squad. "Check yer gear and ammo." He ordered as the squad followed suit. Cain then lit up a Iho-stick, dragging deeply.

"One minute to landing!" The pilot shouted. Laconus began to think as he readied his lasgun with the small scope attached. He looked down the scope. It was sighted properly, and it appeared to almost enhance his vision. Back into the fray, he thought. He heard the sounds of loading weapons and charging lasguns.

"Thirty seconds!" The pilot warned. He heard Jericus beginning to recite a prayer. Laconus listened intently.

"Ten seconds!" The pilot shouted as the Valkyrie dipped below the treeline and landed on a suitably flat spot.

"GO! GO! GO!" The co-pilot shouted. Laconus ran out and crouched about three meters from the ramp, aiming down his lasgun. He saw his squad mates do similarly. The Valkyrie took off and flew away, and then he heard a buzzing in his vox-bead.

"Okay, we're pulling back to refuel, we'll see you guys at Scari." The pilot said.

"Right boys, fifteen meter spread. Jericus, stay in the back. Move slowly so we don't get spotted. Be careful, we're about fifty meters from the post." Cain commanded.

"Affirmative." Laconus responded. The other squad-members also replied accordingly, and started moving.

***

The forest was beautiful at this time. This section was rather isolated from the war, and nature thrived. The trees grew relatively high before branching off, forming the ceiling. Laconus could still see the sky, and in some areas he could see Feruth's starlight shine through. The Forest was well lit, and there were few shadows in the open, only behind trees and some areas where the ceiling was especially thick. Moving in the forest was easy, Laconus and his squad just had to stay low. He heard his vox-bead buzz-

"Contact east." Thak whispered into the comm. "I think I can see the outpost too."

"Okay, hit the deck, everyone else get closer to Thak, five-meter spread. Jericus, stay further back and confirm Thak's position." Cain commanded. Laconus stayed low while moving west towards Thak. He saw Cain moving through the forest, making almost no noise. After seeing him, Laconus went south of him, while still moving east.

"Confirmed. Contact spotted, I have a shot sergeant." Jericus said quietly. Laconus put his back to an especially wide tree. "Laconus, stay still, contact is two meters away from you."

"Got it." Laconus whispered. He could hear the heretic breathing on the other side, presumably through a mask.

"Feel the Emperor's judgment." Jericus said as he fired. Laconus could see the shot, and hear it enter the enemy's head. Laconus peeked around the tree, lasgun armed. He saw the trooper fumbling for his vox. Laconus quickly shot the rebel's hand, and his body went limp.

"Neutralized." Laconus whispered. He looked at the corpse. The rebel had normal flak armor, except it was significantly more disheveled and symbols of the Emperor were replaced by blasphemous chaos ones. He wore a cloth mask that covered his entire head, with only two small lenses for sight, presumably.

"Get yer arse to Thak's position, quick," Cain ordered. "And keep a five-meter spread." Laconus lurked to Thak, and stayed at least five meters away. "Right, Thak, which way did you see the post?"

"Further east." Thak replied.

"That's where we're headed then. Jericus, find a good vantage. Laconus, Thak, you're with me." Cain whispered. The two whispered a positive response. They moved east until they saw a road going past a mesh-fence, and into the outpost. The road was about five meters down from a sharp decline where the squad was on. There was a tower on the right side of the post, inside the barrier. "Get down, sniper in the tower." Cain said. Laconus took cover in a recess behind a tree and saw Thak do the same behind a large rock.

"In position sergeant, awaiting orders." Jericus muttered.

"Good, do you have a shot on the sniper?" Cain asked quietly.

"Yes, tell me when and I'll take him out." Jericus responded.

"Okay, but go ahead, but be sure he doesn't fall off the tower." Cain ordered. Shortly after, there was a trace from Jericus's position which faded quickly.

"Enemy down." Jericus said.

"Okay, we gotta get into the compound. Move up to the fence and cover Laconus. Laconus, cut a hole in the fence with the cutters. MOVE!" Cain barked. The squad moved down to the edge of the small peninsula and jumped down. Laconus silently ran towards the fence and brought out the small cutters and got to work. The plasteel mesh fence was quickly cut.

"Done, sarge." Laconus said. As he moved out of the way of the hole and readied his lasgun.

"Okay, cover my ass Thak." Cain said as he moved in with his lasgun readied. Thak took position next to the hole. Laconus then walked through the entry point. There were quite a few boxes of ammunition and barrels of fuel. They were stacked about as high as a man, and made adequate cover. "Well this is a surprise; command told us this was just an outpost. This is a damn base. We're still gonna neutralize it though, but be ready for anything." Cain said as he took cover. "Still, stay quiet."

"Okay." Laconus and the others confirmed. Laconus took cover quickly behind a box of ammo, and that took cover behind a barrel of fuel.

"Jericus, give us an overview of the area." Cain ordered.

"Yes sergeant. Alright," Jericus said. "You're in what appears to be the supply yard. To the north appears to be the barracks along with the armory. Further east is the motor pool, and north of that is the Comm. Tower. Next to the barracks is a firing range, where there are currently men practicing. And the road runs through the compound."

"Okay. Any activity at the armory?" Cain asked.

"Hang on… very little. What's the plan?" Jericus breathed.

"Laconus and Thak will go to armory and cause a huge distraction. Then I'll go to the Comm. Tower and bomb it. Then I'll get to the motor pool and find something big enough to take out the rest." Cain informed. "Got it?"

"Yes sir." Laconus said.

"'Kay." Thak replied.

"Yes." Jericus said.

"Alright then. Move out." Cain ordered.


	5. Chapter 5, Combat

**Author's Note: I will be gone from the 17th of June to the 15th of July. I'll try to write while I'm on vacation.**

"Okay," Thak whispered, "We're back in the supply yard, the charges are set."

"Right. Everyone, get to the edge of the supply yard, near the road," Cain commanded, "On my mark, detonate the charges… Mark!"

There was a booming explosion, and an alarm was sounded. The gunshots from the shooting range stopped, and there were a few minutes of confusion as sentries were looking around. During this confusion, Laconus and Thak dashed across the road to the motor pool.

"Alright, one comm. Tower, goin' down!" Cain whispered enthusiastically.

Shortly after, an explosion rang out from the Comm. Tower.

Laconus viewed the motor pool. It was basically just a large garage, with none of the doors open at the moment. The Comm. Tower to the right was reduced to a pile of rubble, and Cain was running to the door on the right of the motor pool. He took cover on the wall, and Laconus and Thak followed suit. Laconus could hear orders being barked from speakers in the compound.

"Sir, the distraction worked great, but there are men heading towards to Comm. Tower, and they're dangerously close to the Motor Pool." Jericus said.

"Okay. Laconus, take cover. Thak, breach the door." Cain ordered.

Laconus took cover behind a crate, and drew his shotgun. He heard Thak planting some small charges on the door, and took cover opposite of Cain.

Laconus kept vigil over the small space between the two facilities. Suddenly, a heretic came around the corner. Laconus answered with a shotgun blast, and it left holes in his body. The heretic fell to his knees, clutching his chest, and shouted-

"CONTACT!"

"Oh, mother-frekker! Bust the door Thak. Laconus, you're on point." Cain barked.

The door blasted open, and Laconus rushed in, shotgun ready. He saw one heretic, fumbling for his autogun. Laconus fired again, and the heretic let out a groan beneath his mask as a pool of blood formed beneath him.

There were columns supporting the motor pool, and between them there were vehicles. Laconus saw the form of a heretic in one of the sparsely lit corners. A muzzle flash followed by three shots erupted from the shadows.

One of them skimmed Laconus's shoulder. Luckily, it didn't draw blood. Laconus retorted with his shotgun, and the form slumped to the ground. Laconus looked around, ready for another attack. He saw no one.

"Clear!" He said.

Cain moved into the room, followed by Thak.

"Okay, split up and check the building. Close-combat weaponry. Tell me if you find a good vehicle." Cain barked.

Cain and Thak drew swords, to prepare for the close-quarters fighting. Laconus went to the left side of the building and moved through. Cain went through the middle, and Thak the right side.

About halfway through, Laconus heard a grunt and saw a spray of blood from Thak's position.

"Enemy down." He said.

Walking through the building, Laconus only saw trucks and jeeps. _Not big enough, _Laconus thought.

"Clear!" Laconus said as he reached the end of the motor pool. "Sarge, there's nothing big enough."

"I reckon your right. Thak, you see anythin'?" Cain said.

"No. Just trucks and land vehicles. Nothing strong enough to help fight what's outside." Thak replied.

"Okay, well, looks like it's gonna be 'Plan B'." Cain said.

"Plan 'B'?" Laconus asked.

"Kill all contacts in the complex. Simple, ain't it?" Cain chuckled. "Alright, get to the entrance, then wait for orders. Jericus, what's the status on the outside?"

"At least two squads heading to the motor pool. Be careful, there's an entrance on the other side." Jericus whispered.

"Okay… trap the other door Thak. Laconus, follow me." Cain commanded.

"Got it!" Laconus and Thak replied simultaneously.

Cain advanced to the breached the door.

"Okay, get to the other corner, and stay hidden." Cain whispered.

Laconus did as ordered, moving into the shadows, letting his camo-robe adapt. He heard the enemies taking up entrance positions.

"Sir, I believe I have a shot on an enforcer, on Thak's side." Jericus said.

"Okay, take the shot. Maybe it will take out some of their courage." Cain breathed from the shadows.

"Neutralizing…" Jericus responded.

As Jericus shot, a thunderflash came through the door in the motor pool. Cain and Laconus braced for its light. But, it didn't go off. Thinking quickly, Laconus dived forward and threw it through the door. It exploded on the other side.

"GO, GO, GO!" Cain shouted.

Laconus rushed through the door and dispatched three heretics with his shotgun.

"You take the right! I'll go left!" Cain barked.

Laconus crouched and cocked the shotgun. He looked to the right, and saw the soldiers. There were about six heretics, all in poor formation, poised to shoot.

Laconus fired and pumped the shotgun. The first cultist was cut down by the blast, and the one behind him staggered. He pulled the trigger. Click.

"Frek." Laconus said.

Once the heretics began to fire, instinct took over. Laconus threw the shotgun at the enemies and quickly ran up the wall. He then drew his sword and leapt from the wall at the unruly mass. He stabbed a soldier through the heart as he landed. Another heretic tried to stab Laconus with a crude spike attached to his forearm. Laconus dodged and grabbed the assailant's fist, and brutally hacked at his shoulder. The blade bit deep into the sparsely armored shoulder, and the opponent screamed with pain. Laconus then kicked the enemy back, and he fell.

Another renegade sliced at Laconus with a combat knife. It cut him slightly. Laconus swiftly turned and grabbed the renegade's throat. Another soldier swung at Laconus, this one bearing a cudgel, wrapped with barbed wire. Laconus quickly reacted by turning the grappled heretic into the path of the club. It smashed into his skull, shattering it. The heretic quickly died and Laconus tossed him to the side.

The club from the heretic was still stuck in his comrade's skull, and he was trying to dislodge it. Laconus saw an enforcer get sniped. The renegades began retreating as their discipline vanished, and this heretic was the most unfortunate. Or the most brave.

"Thanks, Jericus." Laconus muttered under his breath.

"Feel the Emperor's Fury!" He cried as he impaled the remaining heretic.

He turned to see Cain, who was executing a final heretic, and he joined the bodies of the unforgiven. Laconus sheathed his sword, retrieved his shotgun and reloaded. His vox-bead buzzed.

"Run! Cowards!" Thak yelled. "All enemies in the vicinity are dead or running."

"Jericus, status." Cain barked as he walked towards the road.

"All enemies are regrouping by the barracks. There is only one enforcer remaining, but I can't get a shot. They're starting to go to the motor pool." Jericus replied.

Thak appeared from the motor pool door, cleaning his blade. He sheathed it shortly after.

"Okay, we'll have to take them down the old-fashioned way." Cain said as he sheathed his sword and readied his lasgun. "Laconus, since you're the fastest, you're gonna rip across the road and draw them off. Keep them occupied and me and Thak will get 'em from behind." Cain said.

"Right." Laconus replied.

"Thak, you and me will hide in the rubble, and as soon as the enemy gets to the supply yard, shoot somethin' that looks explody." Cain ordered.

"Uh, sarge? Isn't that risky?" Laconus said as his eyes widened.

"Son, just bein' here's risky. Just different degrees of riskiness." Cain said nonchalantly. "Now move yer ass!"

Laconus complied as he moved to the edge of the rubble. He reloaded his shotgun, and peeked around the corner. He could see a squad of chaos rebels, getting formed up. An enforcer was barking orders at the heretics, swinging a spiked chain around. The enforcer was wearing a fearsome skull shaped mask, and he had chains wrapped on his arms.

Thankfully, Laconus wasn't spotted. That's about to change though, Laconus thought. He readied a frag grenade from a pouch.

"We're in place, now go!" Cain growled.

Laconus pulled the pin and ran out onto the road. He hurled the grenade as the heretics began firing.

"GRENADE!" The enforcer hollered. The cultists dived for cover, with only a few shots fired at Laconus. One of them grazed Laconus's shoulder, making him clench his teeth at the pain.

Laconus slid behind a box of heavy bolter rounds. The frag grenade detonated, sending a shockwave throughout the compound. Laconus could hear shrieks of pain from the blast.

"CHARGE! FOR CHAOS!" He heard the enforcer shout. Laconus blind-fired a shot and sprinted deeper into the supply yard. The paths between the stacks of supplies were narrow, and the piles were about chest-high. A few las-shots went past him, and one came so dangerously close to Laconus's face, he could feel its heat. He leaped onto a stack of barrels and jumped onto a tall mass of crates. He dived, rolled and took cover behind the crates. Shots hit the crates, and produced loud thudding noises, or the sound of burning.

"Find him! Glory to the man who kills him!" The enforcer howled. Laconus heard his vox-bead buzz-

"Open fire!" Cain barked.

Laconus heard the sound of a grenade-launcher firing. It was followed by an explosion, and some stored rounds cooking off. He also heard another lasgun join the fight.

"Yeah! Get Some!" Cain shouted. Thak shouted a tribal war-cry, and fired another grenade. A heretic cried out as his arm was taken off by the ensuing explosion.

"Sarge! How many left?!" Laconus exclaimed, after taking a few blind shots.

"About ten!" Cain retorted. "Jericus! You got a shot on the enforcer!?"

"Negative, he keeps… avoiding the shot, like he expects it." Jericus replied.

"Okay! Just keep takin' shots on the scum!" Cain commanded.

"Roger that." Jericus obeyed.

Laconus peeked around the corner, and saw a heretic storming him. The guardsmen stopped the chaos warrior with a shotgun blast. He saw that most of the enemies were taking cover behind boxes. One warrior took cover behind a stack of barrels, only for the stack to be detonated by an incoming shot, lighting the cultist on fire. The cultist died from the flames shortly afterwards. Laconus counted only three left, plus the enforcer.

"Jericus, cover me, I'm gonna storm them!" Laconus shouted.

"Affirmative, corporal." Jericus answered.

Laconus dashed from cover towards a heretic, cowering behind a crate. He fired at the 'warrior' and killed him. He cocked the weapon and ducked behind some cover. He blind-fired a shot and emerged from cover once again. He saw a cultist taking cover behind a stack of crates, and another taking aim at him. The heretic fired his autogun in a three-round burst. Two bullets missed him closely, but the third hit him in the left shoulder. Laconus winced at the pain.

He saw the warrior quickly die to a long-las shot to the head, from the cliff. Laconus jumped onto the crate the cultist was hiding behind. He executed the heretic with his shotgun, making his helmet fly off.

"That the last one?" Laconus asked as he hopped down and took cover.

"No, the enforcer still remains, though, I can't get a visual." Jericus said.

The enforcer stood and charged at Laconus between crates. Laconus sprung back and attempted to fire. The enforcer swung his chain around the barrel of the shotgun, and pulled it away. Laconus drew his sword and struck. The enforcer blocked with the chain on his arm, and retaliated with the chain in his right hand. Laconus dodged narrowly, and grabbed the attacking arm. He pulled the arm down and bashed the enforcer's head. The enforcer backed off and began to laugh as blood dripped from the mouth of the mask.

"The Gods give me strength. If you take my life, many others will come to take yours." The enforcer laughed. "Prepare to die!"

The enforcer raised his autopistol and prepared to fire. Laconus weaved towards him and slashed upward at the arm. The slash cut deep, and the enforcer's arm opened spastically. The warrior swung upwards at Laconus's chest. The barbed chain tore into his armor, and slightly tore the hood. It also cut his face slightly. Laconus dived and rolled to the right of the enforcer, away from him.

"I could use some support!" Laconus cried.

"I can't get a shot." Jericus replied smoothly.

"We're on our way, just hold him off!" Cain affirmed.

The enforcer lunged at Laconus with his savage chain. Laconus stepped out of the way as the chain struck the ground loudly. He countered by giving an uppercut with his left arm, gritting his teeth at the pain from the bullet. The enforcer stumbled from the shock of the blow, his back to some boxes. Laconus then impaled him through his unarmored chest. An expression of shock entered the enforcer's eyes as Laconus looked into them. Reality swiftly crumbled away, and Laconus was taken through the enforcer's eyes…

*

Laconus stood on a white plane, with grey-blue clouds of mist flowing around it. Across from him stood the enforcer, unarmed, and unscathed.

"So it seems that the Emperor has decided to punish me, through you." The enforcer said, looking down at his hands. "I have killed many with these hands. My own, and the enemy.

"This is not my face. Let me show you." The enforcer said as he pulled off the death mask, to reveal a scarred, rugged face. The man had brown eyes, relieved eyes.

"This is the face I wore when I was one of you…" he said letting his voice trail off, "When I was a guardsman."

He looked up, and spoke again. "Now I see my place. My life is a key, and your mind, is filled with locks. Now you have taken my life, and I rest."

"What do you mean?" Laconus confronted.

"All in due time, child." The enforcer said. His body began to turn a ghostly white, and it began to blow away as dust.

Laconus looked at his sword, still dripping with the blood of the heretic, "Perhaps you have earned your rest now."


	6. Chapter 6, Travel

In The Guard 6

Laconus stood before his father, grasping a spear. He and his father were wearing tribal chaps, with the rest of their bodies exposed. His father was bearing a great tribal tattoo on his chest, depicting a bovix skull. The mark of endurance.

All around was the great, misty forest of Laconus's home, Feruth Beta, as the Men from the sky called it. Behind his father stood a large stone portal, inscribed with stories written in the tribal dialect. It was the entrance to the precious grounds, the place where boys perform the rite of passage to become men. Each of them would emerge, usually days later, all bearing a mark telling of their traits that they would grow with. No one except the men knew who passed knew what it was, and they never told. Many who didn't emerge ever passed.

Laconus was the first on this day, and many more would come here, with their fathers and mothers to bless them. Laconus nodded, and his father stepped aside, spear placed in the ground. Laconus walked forward and his father spoke.

"Good luck, my son." He said, brushing aside a single tear as Laconus stepped into the grounds. The space in the portal shimmered and moved like water after Laconus did so.

*

Laconus awoke in a cold sweat, gasping. He quickly regained and quieted his breath, and equipped his vox-bead. The moon was full, and its light reflected off the tall trees eerily. The trees had trunks bare of foliage, and they were well spaced apart, allowing the two moons of Feruth Beta to light up the forest. Bushes littered the forest floor, and the ground rose and dipped all over the place. Laconus laid in a dip between two bushes, concealed from most directions. He listened for enemies for a moment before checking his chrono-meter, which read twenty-three hundred.

Cain would be supplying a wake up call soon. Laconus decided to get ready so he could think about his dream. He rolled on his stomach and waited for his robe to shift to camouflage. He grabbed his lasgun and shifted to a bush and got up to a crouch. He checked the perimeters for enemies, and, confident there were no enemies, he gathered his gear. His shoulder still smarted from the wound he received previously, but it wasn't crippling. The injury from the enforcer's chain healed, but left a scar.

Waiting for the sergeant to rouse the rest of the unit, Laconus pondered his dream. He realized that it must be his amnesia slowly fading, as he realized where he got the tattoos from. But their meaning was still lost to him.

"Alright boys, rise and shine! On the move in thirty minutes, so be ready soon!" said Cain.

Laconus remained standing by, because he was already prepared. He thought about the brief vision with the enforcer after defeating him. It was an eerie experience for him. Looking into the eyes of an enemy killed, but still living, breathing, and speaking, then watching his soul pass into the warp. At least that's what Laconus thought had happened.

A breeze rolled through. Laconus shivered.

"Right ladies, report." Cain ordered.

"Laconus here."

"Thak, ready for orders."

"Jericus, ready to fight in his name."

"Okay," Cain said, "Orders are to move out to grid point Foxtrot niner. That's about seventy clicks from Scarii, and it looks like theres a forward base there. Command says that the regiment will meet us there, to prepare for a strike on the base. Now move it!"

The journey through the forest was uneventful, but the light infantry was always on the lookout for enemies, human or otherwise. Streams were forded one squad member at a time. Traps became more frequent as they penetrated deeper into the enemy territory, and they encountered a small amount of weapon nests.

The Feruthian thirty-seventh finally met up at the rally point, and began to set up a command post. It was hidden from view, and it served well enough. Sentries were set up fifty meters out among the dense forest, to watch for enemies, and warn the post if need be. The squad leaders met inside, connected to the long-range vox, and emerged about two hours later.

The sentries were recalled, and the squad leaders relayed the orders to the men.

"Orders are to strike the nearby enemy position." Cain said, "We got next to no intel on this, so we're gonna recon first, then we report to command. So get movin'."

*

The holo-screen of the war room flickered on. Solomon and his advisors were greeted by Tobias on the screen.

"Hello, Commander." He said in his young, enthusiastic voice.

Solomon raised his hand in greetings. "Was there something you needed?" He said.

"I just wanted to ask if you received our reinforcements. Have you?" Tobias replied.

"Reinforcements? Oh, you mean the regiment of grenadiers." Solomon said, "That still won't be enough."

"Oh, really?" Tobias asked, "Well I think it should be enough."

"You aren't even in this war." Solomon bitterly replied, "I doubt you have even faced a true enemy on the battlefield. How can you even say anything about war?"

"I don't think that is a reasonable behavior," Tobias retorted, "Guardsman, remember that you are under me, and it would seem that you need my favor for this campaign. I would suggest you don't interfere with that. End transmission."

The screen died and left Solomon standing and thinking.

"Sir, are you alright?" A veteran asked.

"I'm fine," He replied, "I just hold disdain with dealing with nobles. I'll bet he thinks that war is all about the glory, with no sacrifices." Afterwards, he turned and left.


	7. Chapter 7, The Horrors of Chaos

Sorry for the long break in writing. (If anyone reads this...)

***

Jericus crawled over between to large conifer trees, staying invisible to prying eyes. His camo-robe took affect, and the darkness also helped him stay hidden, so he could move up to a crouch looking through the scope of his long-las. The intel was spot on, delivered by his squadmates and his fellow regiment members. He was with two other snipers from the regiment, sent to support from the south west side. They would help the main group make their advance, and also point out any hazards that they wouldn't see.

The base was set on a large dam, one of the only bridges for hundreds of kilometers. There were two walls on the west and east side, perpendicular to the river. The river itself huge, about a kilometer wide, and the dam was about the same width, allowing a myriad of structures room on it. On one side there was the river, meeting up with the dam, and on the other side, there was a drop that created a large artificial drop. There was also an airpad on the east side of the dam, which was in surprisingly good repair, although it was defiled by the unholy markings of chaos. The base on the dam had a supply yard, and what looked like an armor relief station and motor pool, two towers on each end, as well as a large lift in the east centre, which connected it to another fortification at the bottom of the waterfall created by the dam. The entire structure was made of rockcrete, and, because of the recent war efforts, repairs were made for the base, made of corrugated plasteel. Everything else was considered to be below, inside the dam structure.

Jericus went through the plan in his mind again. The main force, comprised of two squads, would stealthily assault the base under cover of night. The sniper team, including Jericus and two other snipers from the regiment, would take out any sentries in the towers and any weapon teams then resume their support role. The final squad would steal into the complex and cut off any enemy communications, then try to help destroy the two heretical Leman Russes by ransacking the armory and taking anti-tank weapons. The two tanks, they were a critical point on the success of the mission, because if they weren't destroyed, they would most likely obliterate the entire company.

Jericus moved up with his two comrades covering him, and got into a good sniping position with clear view of the base. He went prone, and the others went prone as well.

"Sniper team in position," Jericus said, "Standing by."

He looked through his scope and watched his allies take up positions in the forest about twenty meters from the gate at the front of the dam.

"Alright," Cain said, "Take out the sentries in the tower, and we'll begin the attack."

Jericus began to recite a prayer under his breath as he took aim on the west tower. He saw a hydra flak cannon on the top of the tower, though it was currently unmanned, with a heavy bolter team on the second floor. There was also a sniper inside a window under the heavy bolter team.

"I'll eliminate the sniper." Jericus whispered, his respirator muffling the noise.

"Okay, we got the heavy bolter," One of the other guardsmen said, "Then move on to the next tower."

Jericus left his silence in reply. He targeted the sniper's head.

"Emperor give me strength." He prayed.

He held his breath and pulled the trigger. A bright streak of las energy went inside the enemy sniper's head, and he died instantly. Two more streaks joined his, lighting the night slightly and taking out the heavy bolter.

His prayers continued on, taking the lives of the chaos scum mercilessly.

***

Laconus stood behind a tree, peeking out from the side, with his lasgun in his hands. He saw the heavy weapons team die, and awaited his orders.

"Commence the attack." Cain ordered.

Laconus ran low to the ground and took position with his back to the wall. Seconds later, Cain went in front of him, and after him, but leaving a two meter wide space, Thak moved up. Thak planted a small melta charge and retook position. Cain nodded, and Thak blew the charge. After a deafening boom and a blinding light, another boom was heard just across the road, at least fifty meters away. Dust and smoke gathered quickly, obscuring the entrance that had just been made. There was enough room for two at a time, so Cain and Thak ran in at the same time, followed by Laconus and another man behind him. After he got through the smoke, Laconus could see Cain and Thak taking up positions to cover the entrance to the enemy compound. The ground was made of solid rockcrete, a stark difference compared to what Laconus had been walking through the last few days.

The dam had crates, barrels and other supplies strewn about, and the guardsmen took cover behind the available objects.

"Sniper team," Cain asked, "Any contacts?"

After a few seconds' silence, the vox-bead buzzed.

"Affirmative," Jericus answered, "There are troops exiting a building north of your position."

"Ok," Cain replied, "we'll move into the motor pool and take down enemies inside; you guys create a diversion to help the third group move into the base."

There were curt replies over the network as Cain and his squad moved up to the side of the building east of the supplies they were previously taking cover behind. The men stacked up on the door facing the breached wall, and Laconus opened the door with the turning wheel. It opened outwards and he let the rest of the group move into the lit hallway. There were bloodstains on the wall, defiling an imperial eagle that dominated the feature.

"Stay frosty." Cain said.

The hallway was about fifty meters long, with an intersection branching off four directions, with doors every ten meters on the walls, facing each other. The squad moved quickly, keeping the weapons sighted down the hallway. The doors were always checked inside for enemies, until they got to the intersection. Laconus moved up to the corner and waited for another guardsman to go across from him. They both checked their corners and reported nothing.

"Okay, Laconus, Serghar, cover the hall and we'll check the rooms." Cain ordered.

Laconus moved up to the opposite corner of the other guardsman, Serghar, and they watched the hallway. There was a drop in the rockcrete and there were trucks, groundcars that looked as if they were adapted for the military service, and even a few unarmored chimeras, although they were beaten and battered. The whole place smelled of oil and metal. Some men who were working on the vehicles were readying weapons, still unsure what the loud bangs outside were.

Laconus could hear an explosion outside, followed by the sounds of autogun and lasgun fire. The men, previously unsure, rushed for an alarm. At the push of a button, a great wailing siren was heard.

Cain and the squad had just checked the last door, finding more fuel, tools and spare parts, looked down the hall to the actual motor pool.

"Alright," He shouted, "Weapons free!"

Laconus fired his lasgun a few times at the now-running men, and he was joined by the other guardsmen. The heretics were killed swiftly, and Cain gave the order to move up. The squad advanced weapons ready.

"Ok," Cain said, "Sweep the garage."

The group split up and moved out, each member in sight of at least two others. A few remaining heretics were dispatched via lasgun. The squad met up at the large garage door, leading out onto the dam surface.

"Squad one, we could really use some help out here!" The second squad leader cried through the vox.

"On the way." Cain said, "Thak, get that door open."

Thak walked up to the door controls, and flipped the switch. The men took cover as the wide door raised. Laconus ducked behind a groundcar that was parallel lengthways from the door and took aim through the small telescopic sight.

Heretics were fighting an unseen enemy, presumed to be the other squad, off to the right. They had a heavy stubber set up, its fire unceasing. Many of them seemed to have a blood-crazed look to them, wearing broken up amounts of armor, working clothes, or whatever they could scrounge up. Most of them shaved their hair, often featuring an eight-pointed star mark, or a Mohawk. That star made Laconus nauseous. It almost seemed to squirm under a renegade's skin.

Laconus fired twice, hitting a heretic in the head once, the other shot burning into a crate. The enemy dropped to the ground, the burn in his head instantly killing him. He then switched to another target.

With all of the lasguns in the squad, the heavy stubber was taken out. The enemies had to further take cover, suppressed under the combined might of the two squads. They had started to throw grenades, and in the heat of battle, Laconus didn't even notice one bounce next to his foot.

Laconus felt a shiver, and the world seemed to become quiet. He felt the lasgun jerk in his hands, but it gave off no noise. He then heard the bounce of the grenade in his mind. He quickly stooped and grabbed it and tossed it back deep into the garage, where it detonated harmlessly. He took cover again and the world flooded back to him.

He crouched, dumbstruck, staring at a truck with a turret on it. How did that happen?

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a loud explosion. Another grenade had been thrown, and it went off underneath a groundcar, making a grand explosion that reverberated within the garage. Laconus peeked from behind his cover and fired again. The insane warriors were charging into the garage, brutal weapons drawn. Laconus counted about fifteen in total.

He looked to the left and there were a few dead men dressed in the camo-robes of the Feruthian, but the survivors were drawing swords and preparing for close combat.

"Jericus, keep that door covered!" Cain barked, "Second squad, on me! We need close support!"

Then the two teams of men charged into the melee. The chaos renegades fought brutally, putting every ounce of their berserk strength into each blow. A few to the chaos assault, put the renegades were repaid in kind. The sword training of the guardsmen paid off quite well. Many blows were parried and countered, taking the lives of the psychotic men. Laconus killed five men in the ensuing melee. During the entire fight, however, it was almost as if he could sense the enemy blows coming. He cut through one man's collarbone and he felt a shiver. Something in his consciousness told him that a blow was coming. He quickly turned behind to see a man about to swing a ruthlessly barbed axe down on him. He pulled his sword out of the man he killed earlier, impaled the man in front right through a gap in his abdomen armor, twisted the blade rapidly, and pulled it out again all in one motion. The crazed men eventually broke and fled, only to be cut down by a fusillade of lasgun fire.

Laconus thought back to the barbaric enforcer. He remembered Jericus saying that it was like he was seeing the shots coming. Something is happening to me, he thought, first the hallucination after killing the enforcer, then that dream, now this. Not now, though. Maybe I'll just use this to my advantage.

The two squads of guardsmen regrouped in front of the building that the enemies came out of.

"Ok, into the building," Cain said, "We'll take out any resistance inside then-"

An enormous explosion interrupted Cain. The explosion cracked the rockcrete slightly, leaving a scorch mark. After the smoke cleared, the source of the explosion was apparent.

A huge, lumbering steel behemoth, which Laconus recognized as a Leman Russ battle tank. The tank began to fire its weaponry. Its heavy bolter leaving fist-sized holes in barrels and crates.

"Frek! Get inside!" Cain yelled.

The men needed no further urging. One of the men tackled into the door, opening it. The rest of the men ran inside, finding what appeared to be a large guard house, with no apparent enemy prescence. Plasteel girders acted as supports, holding the weight of the rockcrete structure. There were weapons and munitions strewn about, across the benches and tables. In the center there appeared to be a dueling ring, with blood staining floor. Off to the left there were a set of stairs leading downwards.

"Okay, check for enemies," Cain commanded, "And you two," He pointed at two men, "Cover the door."

The only noise was the rumbling of engines outside, and the heavy breathing of the men. Laconus was still thinking about what had happened in the garage as he pointed his lasgun down the stairs. He tried to will the voice back, searching his mind.

He couldn't find the voice. He tried to forget it. Maybe it was just his subconscious, changing the voice of one of his squadmates to the enforcer's. It didn't matter. Not now, anyway. There were two tanks outside that almost blew him to pieces. Better focus on that first.

"Clear." He said.

"Okay," Cain said, "Team two, are you inside the complex?"

There was no response.

"Team two," Cain said, a tint of nervousness in his voice, "Respond."

Still no response.

"Jericus," Cain said, slightly worried, "Can you contact Attack team two?"

"Negative," Jericus replied shortly after, "Team two is unresponsive."

"Damn it to the warp." Cain swore, "Jericus."

"Yes sergeant?" Jericus asked.

"Are the tanks showing any activity?"

"They're firing at the guardhouse door with their heavy bolters." He responded, "Orders?"

"Standby and keep hidden, keep us posted. We're going to have to find Team two." Cain said, "Out."

A few of the men shifted, slightly nervous.

"Okay, move out, we're gonna find team two," He said, "No matter what. Go down the stairs. Laconus, Thak, you're on point."

Laconus breathed deeply. If team two was dead, who knows what killed them down there? Laconus just considered some extreme caution. Or maybe he didn't have to. His new 'ability' seemed quite useful to him.

He moved up to the stairs and descended. After three flights of the steep metal stairs, there was a landing. Laconus looked both ways before moving right from the stairs and crouching next to the wall, lasgun pointed down the new hallway. He saw Thak do the same from the corner of his eye, but he went to the other wall and looked in the direction opposite of Laconus. It smelled like smoke, blood and grease down here.

"Clear." Laconus said calmly.

The rest of the squad moved down the stairs, taking up firing positions. Cain came last and stood in the center of the assembled squad. He touched his earpiece.

"Jericus, we are inside the dam structure." Cain reported, "Sitrep?"

"The tanks are standing by, one watching the guardhouse you entered, the other splitting its watch on the large lift in the center, and the above ground armory. The men in the towers across the dam appear to be standing by as well." Jericus whispered into the vox-net.

"Ok. Still no word on the second squad, so we'll continue our search. Out." Cain replied, "Move out, down the hall. Thak, Jackson, you're rear guard."

The squad moved down the hall, with at least a three meter spread. Laconus had his pump shotgun ready, watching or, 'feeling' as the case sometimes was now, for any movement or danger.

The hallway itself smelled of blood, and there was an eight pointed star scrawled in blood. After a minute or two of walking, they came to a door. It was a stained plasteel bulkhead door, with a wheel in the center for opening. Laconus put his ear to the door and heard voices. He gave a hand signal for the squad to stack up, and listened closer to the voices behind the door. It sounded like a chanting that chilled him to the bone. He clenched his teeth to gain some nerve before opening the door quickly. The man next to him stared down his sights, with an expression of horror. Laconus aimed his shotgun through the door and saw why the man was horrified.

Corpses were hanging from the ceiling with the floor stained a deep red. Two men were sitting on the sides of the room, looking up from bladed weapons. They swiftly got up and charged, roaring savagely.

Laconus fired at one before stumbling back. The recipient of the shotgun fire was hindered on account of his shoulder being torn open, but he still charged.

The man who stood next to him got an axe to his neck from one of the roaring servants of chaos, who pushed him aside before leaping at Laconus.

Laconus' vision narrowed and the color in his vision washed out to a smoky blue. The leaping brute's savage and bloodied features and his glistening axe were clearly visible. The time of the world slowed down, and Laconus raised his shotgun and fired.

He could see the cultist take the shot in the head and crash into the wall next to Laconus. The other cultist was cut down by las-fire. Laconus looked into the room and shuddered. A man walked out from the shadows of the room, dressed in white apothecary robes, stained red from blood. The stench of death lingered on him, and wielded an autopistol and a chainsword. His eyes had the taint of chaos inside them.

"Be wary of this one…" A voice from Laconus' mind whispered.

The blood-robed man raised his autopistol at Laconus. He quickly leaped to cover.

"There's someone in there." Laconus informed over the sound of the shots being fired from the room.

The man across from Laconus nodded and threw a grenade into the door. Seconds later it detonated, sending a spurt of blood outside the door.

"Defensive positions!" Cain yelled.

The men moved to cover the door as best as possible. There were gasps of horror and repeated phrases along the lines of "Emperor protect…"

Four men, including the horrific 'doctor' burst from the room, weapons drawn, were closing into combat.

The light infantry drew swords and began the fight.

The apothecary went straight for Laconus, revving his chainsword. He made an upward strike at Laconus' torso. Laconus narrowly dodged this and lunged at his foe. The maniacal medic laughed at Laconus, bringing down his chainsword to sever the guardsman's head. Laconus brought up his sword and struck the revving blade, making it bounce away from Laconus' body. The foe brought up his autopistol to Laconus' face almost pulled the trigger, but Laconus was able to slap the gun out of the way and grab the wielder's arm. The doctor let out a psychotic cry and tried to cut into Laconus' midsection with his chainsword. Laconus swung his blade upward into the enemy's forearm, severing it. Laconus then stabbed into the medic-parody's upper abdomen. Their eyes met and Laconus saw the hatred and the chaos leave his opponent's eyes.

He gave a wet chuckle before sliding off of Laconus' sword, then fell to the ground. The berserkers, seeing their leader dead, fled down the hallway, only to be shot down by las-fire from the rear.

"Alright squad, regroup." Cain ordered.

There were three less from the group, including Thak, Jackson and Conid. Thak was dead. Laconus always thought of him as almost invincible, but it seemed that he finally met his match among the dead berserkers.

In total, the squad had five left: Cain, Serghar, Marko, Laconus and Pontius. Laconus made the salute to the dead of his tribe, and the others made the sign of the Imperial eagle.

"Okay, let's investigate this room." Cain said, "And cut down the bodies, they deserve to rest."

Without words, the squad began cut down the bodies that hung like cattle. Each one fell with a wet thump which made Laconus shiver up his spine. After the bodies were all down, the men began to search the room.

For the most part, there were only melee weapons with some solid slug ballistic weapons. Apparently this used to be the medical bay, as evidenced by several medkits and some beds. The medkits appeared to be clean, so some were used. It looked like they wouldn't find anything to help with the tanks outside, until Serghar spoke.

"Sir," He said on the vox-net, "I think I found something."

The squad moved to his position, where they found Serghar brandishing a missile launcher. Behind him appeared to be a crate of ammo for the launcher too. Marko even muttered something about getting even.

Cain chuckled, before saying, "That should do just fine."


End file.
